My Love
by TeachYouHowToFly
Summary: I was an orphan girl, living on the streets. Johnny Depp found me and took me home. Months later, Vanessa leaves. What will Johnny do to relieve his sadness? Johnny Depp/OC I DO NOT OWN JOHNNY DEPP. Rated M for Sexual Content. Please, no flaming.


I walked out of the bathroom, towel around me like a dress, still slightly wet from my shower, and went to Johnny's room.

He sat on his bed, reading Vanessa's note over and over. Soft tears rolled down his cheeks.

Here's what happened: Last night while we were all asleep, Vanessa woke the kids up, packed their things, and left Johnny. She left a note on her pillow saying that she was sorry for leaving him and taking the kids, but that she just didn't love him anymore. She also wrote that she would drop the kids off on weekends, and pick them up Sunday nights.

If you're wondering why I'm here, I'll give you the details.

Quite a few months ago, I was an orphan living on the streets of Los Angeles. I had run away from the group home I was in because they abused me. Physically and verbally. I couldn't take it anymore, so I got my backpack and shoved my prized possessions in it and clothes. I packed all my Johnny Depp things, some necessities, and a bunch of clothes. When it was midnight, I left. I ran down the streets, hiding in alleys whenever I could.

Then, one night, Johnny Depp saw me sleeping in an alley. He woke me up and took me home.

Vanessa and him gave me the spare bedroom to sleep.

They just let me live there. The kids liked me, too.

Not long after I came, they all found out I loved Johnny. They saw all my Johnny Depp things. Johnny and Vanessa thought it was kinda cute.

I was really skinny, so they took me to a doctor and I was diagnosed anemic and was suffering from slight malnutrition.

Over the past few months, I've gotten over those illnesses and became healthy again. I have a healthy body weight again for my age and height. My bruises disappeared and I was no longer super pale. I was a normal fifteen year old girl again.

I wasn't able to go to school again because I had been so sick, so I've been taking online courses. They're easier for me.

---

I stood in his doorway. He looked up at me. "Johnny.. you ok?" I came in and sat next to him. I placed a comforting arm around his shoulder.

He slightly sniffed. "I'll be fine."

I wrapped both my arms around him. "Here, give me a hug." He returned the gesture and cried softly unto my shoulder. I rubbed his back. "It's ok. You're ok."

I let go of him and wiped his tears away. "How 'bout this, I'll stay with you tonight, 'k?"

He nodded. I gave him another hug.

"I'll go get dried off and dressed, then I'll come back, 'k?"

"..Ok." He whispered.

---

I dried off my body with my towel, and blow dried my hair. I grabbed my grapefruit scented body butter off the nightstand and put some on my legs.

I put on my black with pink polka dot pajama bottoms, and a black racer-back tank top.

---

As I walked down the hallway back down to Johnny's room, I realized one of my dreams was going to come true. I had always loved Johnny Depp, and wanted to sleep in the same bed as him. Yes, I know. That sounds creepy and stalkerish.

I saw Johnny slumped against his doorframe. In the dim light coming out of his room, I noticed his eyes were red.

"..Johnny? Come on, get up. You hungry?"

He looked up and nodded slowly.

I picked him up and placed his arm around my shoulders. "I'll make us something to eat."

He stumbled next to me as we walked toward the stairs. Cautiously, we made our way down the stairs.

I brought him to the kitchen and sat him in a chair. "Anything in particular you want?"

He shook his head. "..Not really.."

I thought and thought. "..Grilled cheese fine?" I'd been craving it all day.

"Sure."

I grabbed the bread off the counter and took out four slices. I opened the fridge, got butter and the cheese slices, then laid it all out on the counter. I buttered up one side of each of the bread slices, and laid two of them on the large skillet. I unwrapped two cheese slices for the both of us and set them on the bread. I put the remaining two bread slices on top.

I opened the fridge again and got out a beer. I opened it and put it in front of Johnny.

"Here, this might help you feel better." I said as I flipped the grilled cheeses.

He took a swig of the beer and sighed contently as he swallowed it. "..That does feel pretty good."

"Thought so." I smiled at him. He managed to weakly smile back.

I let the grilled cheeses cook until they were both brown and crispy on each side. I put them on plates, and slid one in front of Johnny. I got a glass of milk and sat down.

"Tuck in." I said, putting on my "Mrs. Lovett" voice when she gives Toby a pie.

He bit into the crispy sandwich. "It's good." He bit into again, taking a slightly larger bite.

I smiled. "Thanks." I bit into mine.

Within a matter of minutes, we both finished our grilled cheeses and were finishing up our drinks.

I took Johnny back up to his room and he changed for bed.

"You'll really stay with me tonight?" Johnny asked.

I nodded. "I don't lie."

---

I laid in Johnny's bed, him sound asleep, but I was still awake. He lied next to me with my arms wrapped around him. He asked me to do that, and I gladly obliged to do so.

Soon after midnight, I fell asleep. But, at around 12:30, I awoke to find Johnny's right arm under my waist, pulling me closer to him. My shirt was up to just under my bust, exposing my bare abdomen. Johnny placed his head on my abdomen, while stroken it at the same time with his left hand. He shifted his body slightly so he was partially lying on my legs.

"So soft.." I heard him softly whisper. He placed sever small kisses around my belly button.

"..Johnny?" I whispered down to him.

He looked up. "Sorry.. I didn't know you were awake." He layed his head on my abdomen, wrapping his left arm around my waist meeting his right arm and locking them.

"Johnny, don't take this the wrong away, but what are you doing?"

"You're soft.. and warm.. and gentle.." Before I knew it, his arms disappeared from my waist, and they were pinning my wrists to the pillow. Johnny got on his knees, lowered his head quickly, and kissed me with such ferocity I swore my lips would bruise.

His lips lingered on mine for a few moments, leaving me to overcome the shock and replace it with joy. When he started to pull away, I raised my head ever so slightly to kiss his back with the same ferocity and passion he used.

His hands disappeared from my wrists to caress my face. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down. I tangled my fingers in his hair as his lips went to my neck.

He sucked and nipped at the supple skin on my neck, leaving small red hickeys. He pulled my shirt off my torso and tossed it to the floor, still kissing my neck, which emitted in small moans from me.

Johnny lifted his head again and kissed me with a deep passion. He moaned into the kiss just as I sighed into it.

I slipped my hands under his shirt and pulled it off him.

We wanted each other, and it was showing.

It was my turn to kiss his neck, which resulted in soft moans from him. I greedily sucked at the soft skin. His breath started coming out in short gasps, as well as the occasional moan or sigh.

I kissed his lips again, savoring his sweet taste. The slight taste of alcohol still lingered off his breath, along with tobacco and coffee. It was surprisingly addictive.

His hands ran down my waist, trailing them against my sides while laying soft butterfly kisses on my chest and abdomen. He toyed with the top of my pajama pants before slipping his fingers under the elastic waistband and started pulling them down. He looked up at me for approval. All I could do was smile and nod. That was all he needed.

In a few swift movements, he had the pajama pants off me and on the floor. He kissed me hungrily again on the mouth, his tongue softly licking at my lips, begging for an entrance. I parted my lips and let his tongue explore my mouth. I moaned into his mouth as I fumbled with his pajama pants.

He broke the kiss and gasped for air.

"I'll help." He said, smirking, as he pulled off his pajama pants.

I placed several kisses over his chest and shoulders.

"I want you so much.." He whispered into my ear before nipping it softly, emitting a small gasp from me.

"I want you too." I whispered back.

"No.. I don't want you.. I _need_ you." He whispered again, kissing my hair.

"Please, Johnny, take me. _Now_.." I put emphasis on the last word.

"Say no more." He said, unhooking my bra and tossing it unto our pile of clothes strewn on the floor.

I lightly blushed which made Johnny smirk. He started to kiss all over my chest, making me want him even more.

"It's alright, love. Soon enough.." He said, tracing the lines off my underwear. He swiftly took them off me and they also went into the pile.

Johnny kissed me with so much passion again, but I broke the kiss.

"Hey, I'm completely naked. Off. Now." I pointed to his boxers in the darkness under the sheets. He was all too happy to comply.

Smiling, he took them off and tossed them over the side of the bed. It took all my strength not to look down. Hey, it's Johnny Depp, it's hard not to look!

Without any warning, he took my legs and placed them over his hips.

"Ready?"  
I nodded in the dark. I gripped the top of the pillow and waited.

In one swift movement, he was in me. I cried out, partially in pain, but mostly from pleasure.

He bent over and kissed me.

"Shh, I know it hurts. It'll be over soon. I promise. I'll go gentle." He whispered into my ear.

Johnny started to thrust slowly. It hurt so much, but felt so good.

After a bit, the pain dulled.

"J-Johnny, please.. faster.." I gasped, still gripping the pillow.

With a slight nod, he obeyed. Holding my legs in place, he began to quicken his pace. Several small grunts came from him. Sweat dripped down his face, as well as mine. In my eyes, he was beautiful. Sweating, grunting Johnny Depp was beautiful.

Soon, I came to my climax. I gasped, and my eyes fluttered. "Johnny.." I sighed.

I guess mine made him come to his climax. A few more thrusts, and he shuddered violently.

He pulled out and collapsed on me. He kissed my forehead, then my temple, nose, cheeks, and my lips.

He broke the kiss, the both of us still gasping for air.

"Thank you.." I muttered.

He rolled over onto the other side of his bed. I laid on top of his chest.

"Sleep." He commanded.

I nodded into his chest and soon fell into a deep sleep in his embrace.

---

"Mm.." I stirred, but careful not to wake Johnny. I looked up at him. He was so peaceful when he slept. I looked at the clock. 9:35 AM.

I turned to get up, but a sharp pain in my lower abdomen stopped me from going any farther.

I rolled back unto my spot on Johnny's chest, which made him wake up.

"Morning." He yawned, then kissed my forehead.

"Morning." I smiled.

"Did you have a good time?" He smirked.

I nodded. "Did you?"

"The best."


End file.
